Promises Kept
by MermaidsAndOpenSeas
Summary: My take on a certain scene from OST but with my OC, Cora Gallagher. The captain asks a question he never thought in a million years he'd take seriously.


Oneshot

I was adornin' tha new dress Jack surprised me wit. Dunno 'ow he came across it, I'd be sure ta ask him. Twas a silk emerald dyed dress wit black floral patterns decoratin' it. Wit one last look in tha dusty mirror, I decided it was decent enough ta divulge meself from his cabin. When I opened tha door, I was instantly greeted by tha soft hum o' a guitar. Confused, I took a few steps further an' saw tha dear ol' Captain perched on a cannon, straddlin' it between 'is legs. Countless candles were lit, givin' tha _Pearl _a ratha romantic ambiance. The moonlight shown bright upon tha sea, glowin' magically. Gentle wind caressed a piece o' stray hair in me face but I brushed it away to notice Scrum, one o' crew members usually responsible fer swabbin' tha deck, was tha maestro as it seemed.

"_Hola,"_ Jack greeted me.

Leanin' up against tha mast an' crossin' me arms over me chest, I quirked an eyebrow.

"What've ye got up tha' sleeve o' yers, Captain?"

He smirked an' dismounted tha cannon ta pour me a goblet o' wine. He came closer an' smiled tha' much bigger when 'e looked at me new attire.

"I knew it should always be a dress or nothing," he remarked, offerin' me tha drink. I took it witout hesitation an' took a swig.

"It is quite beautiful," I admitted. "But where did you get this, Jack?"

I watched as his dark an' enchantin' eyes followed down ta me bosom, me breasts in perfect sight fer 'im. Suddenly I realized why he'd gotten me tha new garment.

"_Jack," _I warned, a smile hintin' at me lips.

"Eh?"

Rollin' me eyes, I repeated tha question.

"Ah, yes. Purchased this lil' bit for you last time we made port in Puerto Rico. Was merely waitin' for the opportune moment ta present it to you, m'lady," he explained, slurrin' 'is words.

I grinned, sippin' some more wine.

"Like wot ya see?"

Instead o' usin' words, he took me free hand an' guided me closer ta him. He twirled me 'round an' I 'eard tha song speed up. A saucy Spanish deal. Jack took tha wine from me an' tossed it ta tha side, it landin' wit a clang. I ignored it as we danced around tha space, me heart poundin' from his sudden antics. In one spin, I felt meself begin ta fall as I clung onta Jack's hand, he dipped me before landin' on deck. His gaze intent on me an' I felt immediately vulnerable in a way I hadn't 'efore. Like 'e was burnin' a hole through me.

"What is this?" I begged fer answers.

"What is this with all your questions tonight, love? Jus' wanted a dance wit a beautiful lass," he said, voice rough.

He raised me back up ratha hastily an' spun me so many times tha' I was thrown ta tha side witout 'im. Vision blurry, I searched 'round fer him but came blank. A tap on tha shoulder confirmed his presence again.

"May I cut in?"

I turned ta see him come from behind me an' begin walkin' in front o' me. He took me arm ta wrap it 'round his neck an' grasped me waist, dippin' me again.

"I have somethin' you might find of interest," he began. Then, after takin' tha object from underneath tha collar o' his shirt, he presented me one o' his rings. Tha silver one wit' an emerald in tha middle, two skulls engraved on tha side. He knew it'd always been a favorite o' mine, I'd admired it many a time. I went ta reach fer it, but he pulled it away an' brought me back up, wrappin' his arm 'round me neck instead. Whisperin' in me ear, he told me,

"You see, darling, it can be all yours if you want. All o' this can."

A shiver scurried through me veins as me heart pumped faster. I closed me eyes an' relished in tha closeness of him. I placed me hands atop his, leanin' back inta 'is touch.

"Indeed ye treat me well," I commented.

He brought us closer ta tha music, an' I had ta remind meself I wasn't in a dream. Tango on tha deck o' one o' tha grandest ships in legend, wit' tha most notorious pirate eva ta sail, an' I felt complete at home. Long ways from Ireland, long ways from where I'd started as a barmaid in Tortuga. No more fear. Tha crew had become me family, albeit an odd one. Tha captain was me best friend, someone I'd learned ta love an' be in love wit. I'd learned so much about meself in tha time I'd spent aboard. I realized I'd neva been luckier.

Carefully he brought us down, an' jus' as he'd straddled tha cannon earlier, 'e then was straddlin' me. Heartbeat hot in me ears, I remembered tha many otha times we'd found ourselves in same position.

"You and I are as thick as thieves, Cora," he said. His breath smelled o' rum an' salt an' maybe oranges. Tha way it tickled on me skin was tortuous. His dreadlocks came 'round us an' folded us in like a curtain. I took me hands back around his neck an' sighed happily, eyes closed.

"Peas in a pod, yeah?" I chuckled, flashin' back ta when he'd told me tha' after tha victory in Isla de Muerta so long ago.

Me favorite face on 'im, tha' lovely crooked half smile. He slipped tha ring onta me ring finger, an' I turned me head, eyes wide. He brought his head down ta me ear again, kissin' me softly an' nibbin' at me earlobe. I moaned quietly.

_"Cásate conmigo,"_ he said. His accent was so fluid an' his voice so rich, like velvet. I grinned an' arched inta more o' his touch.

"Mmm."

He trailed his way ta me mouth an' after givin' me nothin' more than a peck, he murmured again.

_"Cásate conmigo, cariño."_

_"Cad é?"_ I asked, tha Irish slippin' in.

Jack pulled us up so tha' I was more so sittin' on his lap, his arms 'round me waist.

"Marry me, Cora Gallagher." His eyes were starrin' straight inta mine.

Sure tha' I 'ad misheard 'im, I laughed.

"Beg pardon?"

He sighed exasperated an' pointed ta tha ring now on me hand.

"That. 'm asking you to marry me."

Havin' enough o' it, he laid back down on me an' I had a difficult time tryin' ta make sense o' tha situation when his comfortable body weight was on mine. His lips grazed me face, hands o' his roamin' me body. Even through tha dress his touch burned ghosts down wherever 'e explored.

_"Piense en ello. Tú, yo, navegando juntos. Para siempre,"_ Jack explained, though I couldn't understand a word. "You look exquisite tonight, love. Always do."

"Mmm…" I moaned when his hands tauntin'ly held me hips, his mouth brushin' me collar bone. "I love you."

I felt tha smile before I saw it, his eyes lit up wit mischief an' lust.

"As I do you, m'dear," Jack replied. His voice was deep an' husky.

His lips came crashin' down on mine an' I gasped in surprise. Not a second later I melted inta his spell an' weaved me fingers through 'is hair, yankin' his head closer ta me. Jack's tongue searched for entrance, but dominance was a constant battle fer us. I bit his lip an' when he opened his mouth, I seized tha moment ta twist us 'round so I was straddlin' tha captain. I smirked, wrappin' me legs 'round his torso an' held onta tha sides o' his face as we explored each other. He tasted o' spices an' rums an' oranges an' salt. I groaned 'is name an' let out a small "yelp" when one o' his hands wandered down ta me bottom, squeezin' all 'e could. He couldn't lead tha entire dance, so I guided me left hand down 'is chiseled chest. I circled his bullet wounds an' made me way ta his belts an' otha effects. He stiffened at me fingers an' I grinned inta tha kiss before holdin' his most prized possession through 'is breeches. His breathin' hitched ever quicker an' 'e pulled back from tha kiss, starrin' me dead in tha eyes. Jack's were narrow, scrutinizin', frustrated, an' slightly vengeful. I could only smile innocently.

"Ye didn't answer me question 'fore," he whispered.

Inhalin' his scent, I then dived me head back down ta paint 'is face wit' me lips. He tensed once more, then took me hands in his. I chuckled an' settled them above 'is head, givin' me full power. Inta his ear I sighed,

"Aye."

In anudder turn o' events, he swung us 'round 'gain so he was on top. At me laughter, tha pirate grinned.

"'m serious," he stated.

I nodded.

"So am I," I promised.

His calloused fingers gingerly stuck a piece o' me loose hair from me face an' bent down ta kiss me again. But this time it was tender an' patient. It was tha Jack Sparrow tha', 's far as I knew, only I got ta know. I brought me arms up ta loop 'round his neck, our foreheads restin' against tha other. I noticed tha music was no longer playin'. Scrum musta been too red faced ta endure anymer o' I an' his cap'n.

"No runnin' scared?" I asked insecurely.

"'m a man o' my word, am I not?" he retorted.

"Not _always."_

Jack kissed me anudder time, though short lived.

"'m not jus' a phase, Jack. Don't gimme expectations ye can't fulfill."

His brows came tagether an' his hands came ta cup me face.

"I swear on pain of death, Cora. I'm not gonna let you go again. You make me bloody mad as hell an' ya confuse tha hell outta me. This blasted personality o' yers, it stirs sumthin' in me an' I dunno what it is, love. I want you. On this bloody deck, in me cabin, at a port, on a beach, I don't find meself carin' anymore. I jus' want you ta be happy. I know I don't bloody hell deserve ya—" he explained before I tried ta cut him off, but he kept goin', silencin' me wit' a finger ta me lips, "yer too good for me. But goddamnit, lass, I need you. Yer smart, ye keep me on my toes. Never thought in a million years, _I… the _Captain Jack Sparrow would ever be askin' a girl this."

His face was soft an' 'e looked so relieved, like he'd been at war wit himself. I knew 'e probably had. I knew tha' wasn't sumthin' easy fer him ta admit. Both o' us were too damn stubborn fer our own good.

"Are ye tellin' tha truth?" I murmured, nuzzlin' his face wit' me nose.

"Every word, sweetheart."

"Yes. I will, Captain Sparrow."

He studied me fer a moment wit' tha' damned crooked smile, gold teeth gleamin' in tha moonlight.

"You couldn't make a man any happier," Jack said before leanin' down ta descend upon me mouth again.


End file.
